Melto
is Ryusoul Blue, the Blue Ranger of the Ryusoulgers. He is 209 years old. https://twitter.com/Leg10nOfBoom/status/1110790367752925184 Character History to be added Personality Melto is characterized by his calm, composed, studious, intellect, and wisdom. He is amazed by new information, such as Ui's father's renditions of prehistoric animals. However, he can be too objective and thus become insensitive to the feelings of others, shown when he considered Triken not as a partner but as a "weapon". Even then, he is still a friendly person at heart. Powers and Abilities ;Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology : As member of Ryusoul tribes, he possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundred years. Ryusoul Blue Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul * : Ryusoul Blue gathers all of Triken's power into his Ryusoul Ken before he delivers a powerful energy slash, that takes the form of Triken's head and Knight Sword, with the Ryusoul Ken. Mecha *Kishiryu Triken - Souls= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **NobiSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 1-2, 5, 7, 9, 14, 21 - TsuyoSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **TsuyoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 2, 8-9, 19 - GyakuSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **GyakuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 3 - MigakeSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MigakeSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 7 - MawariSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MawariSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 9 - MieSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MieSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episode 10 - KawakiSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **KawakiSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 12 - KataSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **KataSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episode 15, 22 - MistSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MistSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episode 17 }} - Upgrades= Using the MeraMeraSoul in the Ryusoul Ken, Ryusoul Blue can equip the MeraMera Armor, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MeraMeraSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken *Kishiryu DimeVolcano Attacks * : Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA - }} }} Behind the Scenes to be added Portrayal Melt is portrayed by Keito Tsuna (綱啓永 Tsuna Keito) as RyusoulBlue, his suit actor is Masashi Takada (高田 将司 Takada Masashi). Notes *Melt is the third Blue Ranger of a dinosaur-themed Sentai to have a triceratops motif, with Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Yukito Sanjyou from'' Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' being the first two. If unofficial series are counted, he would be the first since Sechang Kim from Power Rangers Dino Force Brave/Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave, as Melt's predecessor, Kyoryu Blue, had a Stegosaurus ''motif. *Melt is the third Sentai Ranger to have hair dyed in a color representing their ranger color. **Sion/Time Green from the 24th Super Sentai Mirai Sentai Timeranger was the first to do this as he dyed his hair a light green. **Gaku Washio/Gao Yellow from the 25th Super Sentai Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger was the second as he dyed his hair blonde. *As a gag throughout the show, he has a heavy sense of bad luck, one of them being Tyramigo getting his name wrong. Appearances References Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai 2 Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers